1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autopilot system, and in particular to an arrangement for permitting manual override of the autopilot system.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is now common for even relatively small boats or other vessels to have an autopilot which permits automated steering of the vessel. However, there are many occasions when the autopilot system needs to be overriden and manual control be permitted. In general, such override systems must operate quickly, because they may be needed e.g. to permit the vessel to avoid an impending hazard. Of course, override may also be used at other times for convenience.